Affairs
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Dean Ambrose has an affair. Too bad his affair is married. But WHO is it? Is it Seth Rollins? Or Roman Reigns? Or Renee Young? Or Nikki Bella? In each chapter you learn a little more about Dean's affair. Will you make the right guess in the end? Who shares Dean's bed? AU! Mildly M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Affairs**

 _Dean Ambrose has an affair. Too bad his affair is married. But WHO is it? Is it Seth Rollins? Or Roman Reigns? Or Renee Reigns? Or Nikki Rollins? In each chapter you learn a little more about Dean's affair. Will you make the right guess in the end?_

 _Who shares Dean's bed? AU! Mildly M rated._

 **About this story:**

 _Dean Ambrose has a secret affair. But with whom? You can leave your speculations after each chapter in your reviews. I would love to hear them!_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE._

 **Warnings:**

 _Rated M_

 **Pairings:**

 _None I can tell you_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dean growled as he picked up the arm that was wrapped tightly around him dropping it to the mattress none too gently.

He didn't care if he woke up the person he had spent the night with. As his feet touched the floor a felt eyes burning holes into his back.

"You're leaving?" the still sleepy voice asked with a hurt tone.

"Some people have to work for a living." Dean replied, not looking back while he walked naked trough the room to collect his clothes.

"You treat me like some dirty whore." Another complain, laced with hurt and desperation now because his bed partner didn't receive any attention from him, now that the dirty deed was done.

Dean stepped into his boxer briefs and covered his sculptured ass and next he stepped into his pair of old jeans and put on his simple black t-shirt. He found his shoes under the bed and put them on still not looking at the bed.

"The only thing that really separates you from a whore is that you let me fuck you for free." Dean finally drawled while shrugging on his leather jacket. He heard the audible gasp and shut his eyes for a second when he felt the hurt in the eyes that still bore into his back.

"I see you around." was his final goodbye for the night. He didn't want to be a complete asshole about this. Well, not any more than necessary to keep his affair at arms' length.

"Don't count on it!" The voice was angry now and probably rightfully so, that's why Dean didn't take those words to heart.

Dean closed the door to the cheap motel room and walked to his car. He climbed behind the wheel of his old Ford Pickup Truck and left the parking lot in the wee hours of dawn. Half an hour later he arrived at the harbor. His boat, the "Gipsy Girl", was patiently waiting for him to board and prepare it for the trip.

Dean Ambrose was a simple man. A fisherman like his dad and granddad before him. He lived in a simple house and lived a simple life. The only complicated thing in his life was the fact that he fucked someone who was married. And it still wouldn't be complicated if he would not be in love with the person. So damn in love that it hurt. That's why he tried his hardest to make it sound like a simple fuck each time they met. He didn't want to be the reason a perfectly good marriage was broken. He couldn't stand the fact to be called a homewrecker above everything else. It was a small town after all, and he tried his hardest to hold on to some kind of code of honor.

"Damn it." he groaned and turned back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am excited that you like this concept! To give you an idea what to expect from the upcoming chapters I decided to give you the next one today. Find out what Nikki and Seth were up to last night.**

 **But let me shortly summarize your votes for now:**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 |

 **Roman Reigns:** 1|

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 |

 **Renee Young:** 1 |

 **Don't know yet/Not sure:** 3 |

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nikki & Seth**

"Have you seen my car keys?" Seth Rollins walked around the house a little frantic, looking for his keys. They were not in the bowl by the front door and not in his pocket.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have been out till dawn and put them where you always put them you wouldn't be looking for them now." his wife Nikki told him. He glanced in her direction but she smiled at him softly, taking the edge out of her words effectively.

He always misplaced his keys. Secretly Nikki adored it. He always seemed like some absent minded professor to her then and when he got worked up about it he was mighty cute. She had married a good man she realized in those moments. Not only was he handsome and fit, he owned his own business and brought good money home. And he was adorable and sweet and smart. The total package.

Frustrated Seth ran a hand through his long hair.

"I told you I fell asleep on Tony's couch after watching the game and when I woke up my back hurt funny from his damn couch and I rushed home. I must have..."

Seth tried to retrace the steps in his head. What did he do when he got home? Granted, his mind had been a little foggy, he had been a little preoccupied with his own thoughts when he had come home in the wee hours of dawn today.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed seeing his keys hanging at the jacket rack.

"Why would you put them there?" Nikki asked grinning.

"For the same reason I put my jacket on the counter instead. I mixed them up." Seth walked over to Nikki and kissed her. He buried his hands into her beautiful brown hair and enjoyed the almost silky feeling for a moment. Nikki couldn't keep her hands to herself either and she pushed her hands under Seth t-shirt. Seth shivered because her hands were cool on his skin but he forgot about the chill quickly as she trailed her fingers over the rim of his jeans.

Just before she could trail her hands deeper and into his jeans Seth stepped away breathing hard. Nikki pouted as her husband grabbed the rediscovered car keyes.

"I really have to run now or the housewives from the nine o clock Pilates course will skin me alive."

"Oh yeah, they are real bitches under the lead of Stephanie" Nikki agreed knowingly. Seth was a work horse. Not even the possibility of a morning quickie could keep him from doing his job.

"Stephanie is evil. I rather deal with the mayor than his wife any day. Bye Nikki."

Seth left his house in a hurry after one last kiss to open the small gym he owned in the beautiful east coast fishing town. It was his dream job even if the hours could be demanding. No one would guess how much paper work came with owning a gym. He just hoped he could keep his wild mind on track this morning…

* * *

 **A/N: So….Seth was out last night. And Nikki was all alone at home. Or wasn't she?**

 **In the next chapter you will find out what Roman and Renee were up to last night?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, you like the concept. That's great. Thank you all for guessing along after each chapter!**

 **Here are the votes after the second chapter (each chapter separated by a dash, total count after all the published chapters in brackets, you can vote each chapter for the same person if you like, I will add them all up)**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | _total:_ _(3)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | _total:_ _(2)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | _total:_ _(4)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | _total:_ _(2)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else:** 3 | 2 | _total:_ _(5)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Renee & Roman  
**

Roman Reigns saw a pair of toned legs in pink sneakers walking up to him. He was currently kneeling on the ground leaning over a piece of wood he had to cut to the right length. He looked up and found his wife Renee smiling down at him.

"Hey big guy. I thought I would bring you some lunch since you stayed here at the construction site last night."

She held out a brown paper bag to him and he nodded to the chair nearby.

"Please put it over there. Thanks Neanea. I have to finish this house in four weeks. One guy called in sick and I am running behind already. I needed to finish the bathroom last night so they could start with the tiles today. Sorry for staying out last night but at least you didn't have to stay home alone. How was your girls night out?"

"It was fine." Renee replied vaguely and walked away to put Romans lunch on the chair.

With her back still turned to him she said: "Nikki left early because she didn't feel good, so it was just Becky, Charlotte and I and we all were kind of tired so we didn't stay too long."

She turned back around to him a little scowl on her lips.

"I rather would have you home each night, you know? I mean I love the girls but I miss my husband." Renee blinked down at Roman.

He straightened up to his full 6'3 frame and he towered over his wife now by about a foot. People thought they were a cute couple with that height difference. Roman brushed a long, blonde strand of Renee's soft hair back behind her ear.

"I know, but this project is important. It is for the mayor and you know the Helmsley's. If I get this job done in time and to their satisfaction I gain more jobs. More jobs mean more money. And more money means we can do this trip to France soon."

He leaned down to put a small kiss on her forehead and she nodded, her fingers played with his long hair, which was held back in a tight ponytail for work.

"Yes I know. But promise me that when this house is done we drive out for a weekend. Like a try out for the big trip to Europe."

Her smile turned seductive.

"We will. But until then I fear I have to pull a couple of more all-nighters."

"So I will have a couple of more nights out with the girls I guess." Renee smiled up to Roman and he put his hands at the small of her back pulling her close until her stomach rested against his hips.

"Just behave Mrs. Reigns. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

Renee played with the hem of his t-shirt looking flirty.

"If I remember correctly it was me who had to bail you out the last time after you and Dean had one beer too many."

Roman brushed his lips against her neck, chuckling softly.

"Hmm, maybe I need to alter that memory." he told her.

Renee giggled and stepped away from him breathing hard. Her eyes were shining and her pupils were dilated.

"You are awfully touchy today Ro. We can't make out when your employees run around."

Roman followed her gaze and true enough the house was buzzing with workers, many of them stealing glances at the couple until they found Roman staring them down.

"True. I will try to come home tonight. Thanks for lunch Renee."

Renee kissed him goodbye and he thanked her by slapping her behind playfully which made her giggle as she walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: So Roman was working and Renee was shortly out with her friends. Hmm, opportunities were there to meet Dean, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The votes so far**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | _total:_ _(4)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | _total:_ _(5)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | _total:_ _(6)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | _total:_ _(3)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | _total:_ _(9)_

 **I am so happy you all play along. Love your speculations! Keep them coming!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Dean & his affair**

He shouldn't be here. He was exhausted after he had tried to brush his thoughts aside by working hard today. He shouldn't be here because people would stare at him. He shouldn't be here because he could...

Dean took another drag of his cigarette when he saw a figure walking down the dark alley behind _Regal_. _Regal_ was the most popular bar in town and it was buzzing every night. It was the only bar in town so it shouldn't be such a surprise it was popular among the locals but it was a pretty decent place to grab a beer so the buzz well deserved.

Dean didn't come here often though. His father had been a mean drunk and after a brawl that ended deadly for his old man Dean stayed away from alcohol most of the time. Just every now and then he stopped by to have a drink. And people would look at him funny the whole time waiting for him to turn into his father. It was ridiculous. He never had more than one beer. He never got into a fight and he knew when to go home. Well, most of the time he knew when to go home. Not that night Roman and him had ended up in jail after starting a brawl at Regal and certainly not tonight. Tonight he had craved this meeting even if he would never admit that out loud.

Dean flipped the cigarette away as the figure stopped before him.

"You shouldn't be here." he growled instead of voicing his real feelings. It was easier to push away than to embrace. Easier to scowl than to smile so wide that his dimples would appear on his face. Fucking dimples. He hated them. They made him look cute. They made the person in front of him look at him all soft and heartily.

"I know why you treat me like shit." a voice sounded, carefully neutral pulling him away from his thoughts.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Please enlighten me."

His tone was mocking. Daring. He couldn't figure out himself most of the time, so who else could do it?

"Because you care. You are not the asshole people make you out to be and you care about me and my marriage and you try to push me away when we both know that we should be together."

Dean huffed and laughed humorlessly.

"Don't be stupid. You are a good lay every now and again and that's it. I don't care about you."

"I bet you do."

Dean saw the person going down and in the process his fly was opened and his already half erect cock was taken between a pair of firm lips. He growled and couldn't help the instant reaction those lips had on him.

But damn. He did care. Normally he would give a shit about who saw him getting a blow job in a filthy alley but said filth was exactly the problem. No one should kneel in that dirt.

His hands grabbed long hair and he pulled at it until the lips came off of his cook and the owner of the hair had to get up from kneeing on the dirty ground in order to stop the painful tug on the hair.

Dean wrapped the hair around his hand once and pulled those lips to his, tasting himself on them. Intoxicating. Forbidden.

"You are stupid." he growled not really sure if he meant himself or his kissing partner.

"Maybe we are both stupid. Me for coming back to you time and time again and you for lying to yourself."

The person turned around and walked away and Dean watched the figure turn around the corner before he put his dick back into his pants. It was really a stupid idea coming here because now he sported a serious hard on that pressed painfully against his jeans and he had to deal with even more thoughts that would keep him up at night.

Cursing under his breath he made his way back to his car and drove home, back to his lonely apartment. He cared. Too damn much about his affair…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So what did we learn?**

 **Dean cares. His affair is on to that. And his affair has long hair. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, now we find out how the evening ended for the married couples…after the votes so far of course…**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | 3 | _total:_ _(7)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | 6 | _total:_ _(11)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | 4 | _total:_ _(10)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | _total:_ _(3)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | 2 | _total:_ _(11)_

 _ **Wow, Roman got many votes after the last chapter. And Nikki is right behind him. Exciting!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – The married couples

Renee stepped out of the shower and shrieked when she saw Roman leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked tired. Overworked. His long hair was out of his usual bun and hung past his shoulders. His jeans were dirty from all the hard work he did. And his t-shirt was stained as well. But still he managed to look damn sexy. Renee could never quite grasp how she had ended up with this hunk of a man.

Roman had lived his whole life in this small fishing town. He had met Renee in college and Roman was intrigued by the sparkly blonde. They had married after their college graduation and moved back into Roman's hometown. He was no big city boy. He liked this small town. His family lived all around here and his best friend Dean Ambrose was here as well. He had been glad that Renee had agreed to tag along and it had worked out perfectly. She got along with Dean and Seth and she even found a girlfriend in Seth' wife Nikki. Life was perfect.

"Why don't you get out of those jeans? I have a load in the laundromat ready to start." Renee managed to drag Roman away from his thoughts of the past as she pointed to the machine in the big bathroom where her jeans and a couple of his waited to be cleaned already.

Roman looked down at himself. Damn she was right, he looked filthy. He shrugged out of his shirt and exposed his impressive chest with the tribal tattoo on his right peck that ran down all the way to his right wrist.

"If you want me naked you don't have to find excuses." Roman grinned as he stepped out of his jeans and walked over to put them into the machine to the rest of the dirty clothes.

Renee stared at his fine ass while she dried her long blonde hair with a towel.

"I do like to see you naked but I guess you need sleep more. Why don't you take a shower and we call it an early night? Maybe we can get up half an hour early tomorrow morning."

She winked at him.

Roman sighed kind of grateful. "That does sound like a plan because I am really beat. I love you Renee." He wanted to walk up to her to kiss her but remembered how filthy he was.

"Kisses later." he promised her as he stepped under the spray.

* * *

Seth dropped his keys into the bowl and wanted to pat himself on the shoulder for remembering. Next he put his jacket away at the right place as well before walking into the living room where he found Nikki watching a re-run of Desperate Housewives.

"I am home." he announced and dropped down beside her.

Nikki turned her eyes away from the screen and looked him over. His long, curly hair was open and it looked wild. She brushed a few strands behind his ear and earned a smile for her effort.

"What happened to you? You look kind of messed up." Her eyes landed on his stained jeans. Seth followed her look and saw that his jeans at the knees were dirty.

"I dropped my keys and they fell under the car. I had to no flashlight so I was crawling around searching for them. I swear those keys will be the death of me."

Nikki leaned in to kiss him at the same time he got up so she missed.

"Let me grab a shower. I had no chance to shower at the gym. Be right back."

Nikki watched him leave the living room.

"Put your jeans in the basket. I will start a machine tomorrow."

Seth head appeared in the door way again.

"Do you think I can manage that?" he asked grinning.

"You better. The basket is right by the shower. Even you can't miss it." Nikki replied, grinning gently.

Seth winked and left for the bathroom for good now.

Right enough, the basket was right beside the shower and he peeled off his clothes and they joined Nikki's laundry.

Nikki was the perfect wife. He had no idea how he had managed to talk her into moving here with him, but now she was here, and she was the most supportive wife one could wish for. For a long time Seth felt bad for working so much and leaving her alone but Nikki had found friends here fast and the best thing was, that she got along perfectly with Dean, Roman and Renee. Now he didn't need to worry so much about her anymore and he rather worked his ass off to run a successful business.

* * *

 **A/N: Must have been an interesting night when all four players turned up with dirty laundry.**

 **But who of them was the one that got their pants dirty giving Dean a short blow job?**

* * *

 **\- On another note: Who will be the mysterious partner tonight? Only Rowan makes sense but I am sure WWE will mess it up just fine...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 _ **So…Jericho…just to drop that angle again…insert Ortona next….and forget about anykind of 3 vs 3 match by Smackdown, just to lead to HIAC Roman vs Bray…I don't like WWE Creative. Not. At. All.**_

 **Sorry for the wait, it has been kind of a weird week where I was tired a lot. To make it up to you, this chapter is a little longer…a little… ;)**

 **The stats:**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | 3 | 5 | _total:_ _(12)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | 6 | 3 | _total:_ _(14)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | 4 | 1 | _total:_ _(11)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 0 | _total:_ _(3)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | 2 | 1 | _total:_ _(12)_

 **On to the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Getting together**

" _Harder Dean. Harder."_

 _Happily he obliged and pumped fast into the tight whole. His lover was a sight to behold while he fucked that snug hole hard from behind. He grabbed the long hair and pulled back the head until he could place a hard kiss on those skilled lips._

" _Tell me what you want." he demanded._

" _You. To come inside of me. I want you Dean. I want only you."_

 _Those words send him over the edge and he came hard..._

Dean woke up startled. He needed a moment to realize that his boxer briefs were wet and he cursed. He hadn't had a wet dream ever since he was 14 years old. God damn. This stupid affair really got into his head. It messed him up. Just today he had been so deep in thoughts that he almost went overboard because his leg got caught up in the net. Only Sami's quick reaction had saved his life and his leg.

Sami Callihan really was a good friend and a better fisherman. He was also a hard worker and Dean was glad the guy was on his crew. He timidly got out of bed. It was still early, only 5 am and he could sleep in because it was Sunday but he decided against it, simply discarding his boxers for a hot shower. It would do his leg some good as well because even though Sami had prevented anything bad from happening his hamstring was sore. And maybe a hot shower would wash away any thoughts of that dream but damn just thinking about it got him hard again...

And the prospect of seeing the person who starred in his wet dream later on sealed the deal for him as he grabbed his cock and started to pump it hard while he stood under the hot shower.

* * *

Dean got out of his car and walked to the front door with a significant limp only to read the sign that said everyone should came around the back.

Groaning he started the walk around the house and found his friends all there already. They stopped laughing about whatever they were laughing about and looked over at him concerned as he limped their way.

Seth and Nikki. Roman and Renee. He really felt like the odd fifth wheel if it wouldn't be for the one person whose concern was written more clearly in the eyes.

"Stop gawking. I got a little tied up on the boat yesterday."

"What happened?" Renee got up freeing her chair for him. She grabbed his arm and pushed him down into it before he had a chance to complain.

"My foot got caught up in the net and Sami kinda saved my life. Nothing big."

He waved his hand to dismiss the topic and suddenly felt Renee squeezing his arm which she still held onto. His blue eyes met her eerie brown-green ones and the concern was written all over her face.

"Don't say that Dean. We would have missed you." She sounded sincere but before Dean could reply Roman pushed a bottle of beer in his face.

"Here. Just kick back and relax." Dean grabbed the beer nodding his thanks silently while his eyes went to Seth who pushed over the chips so he wouldn't have to reach over the whole table.

"Guess that leaves me manning the grill later." Seth grinned and received a shove from Roman.

"My house, my grill. Stay away from it."

Dean watched the playful banter between the two and he couldn't help but lift his lips a little. Not really a smile but not the usual scowl either.

"You should smile more often." Deans face hardened immediately at Nikki's words and he looked at the brown haired vixen. He wondered how it had happened that he had warmed up to her at all after those years Seth was married to her. He had brought her home from college, just as Roman had with Renee, and Dean wondered every day why this classy woman chose to live in this small town. She was not the type. But what did he know.

"I have a reputation to live up to. So no smiles." he finally replied and leaned back silently watching his friends interact. He didn't need to put something into every conversation. He was a loner by heart so he enjoyed it simply spending time with these people he called his friends. Well, all accept one...

While Renee and Nikki discussed some new nail polish, yes he believed it was about nail polish, or lipstick, hell if he knew, and Roman and Seth argued about the meat Dean snuck into the house to take a piss. After washing his hands he made a detour into the kitchen. He opened the huge double sided fridge in search of something else than beer to drink. He was at his self-set limit with the one he had had and his leg was killing him and he lounged for some painkillers but they didn't agree with the alcohol so he had to switch to something else to sober up.

He could feel another presence in the kitchen and he didn't need to turn around to know whose arms encircled his waist and whose lips pressed a soft kiss onto his neck.

"Let me take care of you later Dean. You are hurting I can see that. Let me make you feel better baby. Please." The plea was hushed softly directly into his ear. He straightened from his position leaning into the fridge and the hands fell off of his waist.

"I am fine. Stop worrying."

"You are a hard man Dean Ambrose but we already established that you care about me as do I for you. Please meet me tonight. I can easily slip out with..." when a hand grabbed his groin and squeezed he turned around his eyes blazing.

"Stop it. Not here. Anyone can walk in at any time. Fine. I will meet you. 11 pm. Our usual place. Now stop looking at me like that."

Dean walked out of the kitchen his heart beating a mile a minute. He already anticipated tonight. Maybe he wanted to be taken care of for once instead of acting like the hard asshole he normally played during their meetings.

In a considerable better mood he joined his friends outside again, this time even grinning a little. Tonight couldn't come soon enough for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. Who wants to take care of our injured fisherman? Who was bold enough to exchange intimacies with him at the get-together?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Some more clues…or not?**

 **But first the stats:**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | 3 | 5 | 6 | _total:_ _(18)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | 6 | 3 | 9 | _total:_ _(23)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | 4 | 1 | 2 | _total:_ _(13)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 0 | 2 | _total:_ _(5)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | 2 | 1 | _total:_ _(12)_

* * *

 _ **I feel like Roman is such a slut after each new round…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – The affair**

Dean limped up the stairs to the first floor of the shady motel 30 minutes out of town. He would be expected, the car was parked in the lot already.

He knocked once and the door was opened quickly and he was pulled inside and was met by eager lips once the door was closed again.

"You came." a happy yet breathless voice announced after the kiss.

His first instinct was to step away. To create some distance but tonight he was so tired of that distance. Maybe he wanted to be taken care of tonight. Just tonight. Because forever seemed like a lifetime away for him.

"Come on. Let me take care of you." He was dragged to the bed and gently pushed down on it. After his t-shirt and jeans came off the hands hesitated at his boxer briefs.

"We leave them on for now. I brought something for your leg."

A tube of some fancy gel for athletes was pushed into his face.

"This will help with the pain."

Dean leaned back onto the pillow, his eyes never leaving his lover as the gel was put on the hands to warm up a bit before those hands started to touch his injured leg. The touch itself wasn't that painful, but every once in a while a probing touch went to deep and he flinched a little.

"No visible injury. Maybe you have torn your muscle. Maybe some minor lacerations. You should take it easy for a couple of days Dean. You know I worry about you."

Eyes searched his face and a hand ran over his stubble. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand cherishing the touch. He knew his lover cared about him. But how could he allow himself to even hope for more than a roll in the hay every now and again?

It would shatter him if this affair ended some day and left him all alone. So he put on his invisible shield again to keep the emotions out.

"I know. But you shouldn't worry. I am not worth it. You are married. You live a great life. Don't jeopardize this for me." He opened his blue eyes and saw the hurt immediately.

"I don't have a great life without you in it. Dean you may treat me like shit in order to protect yourself but I know you feel the same about me. I can leave my marriage behind. I want you Dean. I love you and I know you love me too. I want to show the whole world how happy I am with you."

Dean huffed. "And the whole world will look at me as a homewrecker. No thank you. I still get blamed for my father's sins. I don't need to be labeled a homewrecker as well."

While it wasn't in his power to choose his own father and the stuff he had done to this town and to him, he could choose how to handle this. And he didn't want to add more blame to himself.

His jaw was grabbed and he was forced to look up again.

"I would tell anyone where they could shove their opinions. You are not alone in this Dean. Please. I will finish my marriage and I will come to you. Please agree. Please say yes."

Gosh. Dean didn't know when he fell so utterly and completely in love. He was such a fool for still believing in such brutal fairy tales when he knew that the real world was just cruel and hateful.

Could he risk it all for this person?

Or was the question rather…should he risk it all?

Then again…what was there to risk? His all consisted of a shabby apartment and a run-down boat. It wasn't like he had that much to lose. Just his heart…

"Okay." he heard himself say and was rewarded with a smile and a soft kiss.

"Good. I will find you tomorrow then. But tonight let's take care of you and your leg."

He was pushed down onto the bed again and firm hands started to massage his leg gently, gradually working themselves higher and higher to take care of the bulge in his underwear as well.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who also read "Caught in the act"…Chapter 2 is in the making! I will try to update the story in a day or two!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Let's start to wrap this up, shall we?

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | 3 | 5 | 6 | 3 | _total:_ _(21)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | 6 | 3 | 9 | 5 | _total:_ _(28)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | 4 | 1 | 2 | 0 | _total:_ _(13)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 0 | 2 | 2 | _total:_ _(7)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | 2 | 1 | 1 _total:_ _(13)_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Nikki? Where are you? We need to talk." Seth walked into the bedroom early in the morning and found his wife packing a suitcase. He froze.

"Nik?" he asked again and she spun around with a tear streaked face.

"Oh Seth." she sobbed and ran into his arms. Perplexed Seth embraced her and patted her back while she brawled at his shoulder. He was always unsure about how to handle crying females. Hell give him a room full of swearing athletes and he could deal with them. But crying women scared the shit out of him.

"Brie had an accident. She is in the hospital. It is not looking good. I am on my way to her."

Seth tensed. Brie is Nikki's twin sister. She is married to some hippie guy and they run a farm in Arizona.

"Yes, sure honey. Sure. Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" He had places to be but nothing he couldn't postpone for an hour or two.

"No. I will be fine. You go and open the gym." She tried to smile bravely at him.

Seth nodded. "Okay. But if you need anything call me."

"I will."

Before he could turn around Nikki remembered something.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

Seth looked at her. "No. It can wait. Go take care of your sister."

He hugged her again and Nikki rushed to close her suitcase.

"I will call you when I get there alright? Don't lose your keys because I can't open the door for you."

She stopped shortly to run her hand over his cheek.

"I will put a spare key under the mat."

"No you won't! Seth!"

Seth grinned.

"Just kidding. Go now Nikki, your sister needs you."

Nikki hesitated but Seth's cell phone rang. He checked the display.

"Go, I have to take this, it's the gym."

Nikki rushed off while Seth took his phone call.

* * *

Renee stood in her bathroom deathly pale. How should she tell Roman the news? What if he was angry? What if he freaked out? This changed everything! Before she could collect her thoughts the door was opened and Roman walked in.

"Hey Neanea. I have been looking for you. I need to speak with you about something."

"Me too." Renee blurted out. She needed to get this off her chest before she chickened out.

"I am pregnant." she rushed.

Roman froze and looked at her.

"You mean we are getting a baby?" he tried to clarify.

"Yes. I just made the test. I had to. I...are you happy?"

Her eyes were searching his face for any kind of reaction. Good or bad. She just had to know.

Roman waited a heartbeat to answer. "Yes. Yeah. It's just...we gave up hope, right? We tried and tried and now it happened."

Renee beamed happily at him.

"I know. Sometimes...sometimes things just don't work out as planned."

No kidding Roman thought. He wouldn't have...

"So you are happy?" Renee asked again a small smile now on her face.

"Yes baby. I am happy." Roman embraced her and placed a kiss on her head.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"What? Oh nothing." Roman sidestepped the question and squeezed Renee again.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter to go, get your final votes in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here is the final chapter. Let's take a look at the final standings.**

 **Seth Rollins:** 1 | 2 | 1 | 3 | 5 | 6 | 3 | 9 _total:_ _(30)_

 **Roman Reigns:** 1 | 1 | 3 | 6 | 3 | 9 | 5 |10 _total:_ _(38)_

 **Nikki Bella:** 1 | 3 | 2 | 4 | 1 | 2 | 0 | 1 _total:_ _(14)_

 **Renee Young:** 1 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 0 | 2 | 2 | 1 _total:_ _(8)_

 **Don't know yet/Not sure/someone else/all:** 3 | 2 | 4 | 2 | 1 | 1 | 1 _total:_ _(14)_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The conclusion**

Dean was in a good mood. So good that even Sami became disgusted.

"You are ...happy. Got laid last night?" the shorter man joked.

"Maybe." Dean grinned so hard even his dimples showed. He put the hose away after cleaning the deck.

"Well...good for you. I am out. Bye Dean."

Sami climbed off of the ship and walked along the landing pier to get to his car, while Dean stayed behind alone cleaning up the rest of the boat.

* * *

An hour later Deans mood was still great when he spotted someone walk down the landing pier to his boat.

"Permission to come on board?" Seth asked and Dean thought about it for a moment before he nodded smiling.

"Yes hop on." Seth climbed on board and walked up to Dean. Deans smile faltered a little after he saw Seth' frown.

"What's up?" he asked carefully sobering up.

"Dean...I...we...God." Seth pushed a hand through his long hair.

"Everything is falling apart man." Seth sat down on a crate and sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked carefully.

"My life man. I messed up. Big time."

Now Deans' eyebrows shot up.

"How so?" Dean leaned against the railing while Seth contemplated a way to tell Dean about his problems. He couldn't sit still much longer so he started to pace collecting his thoughts.

"I have an affair. And now Nikki's sister had a terrible accident just as I was about to tell Nikki about the affair. And the woman I am sleeping with is pregnant. I fear it is mine because she and her husband tried for years and it never worked. And now she is pregnant. It is Renee, Dean. I am sleeping with Romans wife."

Seth spoke fast at the last part just to get it all out.

"You are sleeping with my wife?" a voice boomed from behind and when Seth turned around a fist met his chin and he went down hard.

"You son of a bitch." Roman growled but before he could do any more damage Dean stepped between the two friends.

"Enough. Ro. Enough!" Dean warned and Roman stepped back easy enough.

"It just happened man. She came to the gym and started to work out and it just happened. Man. She told me she is pregnant this morning and I knew I had to make a decision."

"She told me this morning as well. And you can only make one right decision. To end this and step away from my wife and child!" Roman boomed. As the words left his mouth and he realized what he had said he felt sick to his stomach. His grey eyes landed on Dean and he caught the hand that quickly brushed over those blue orbs.

"So you are staying with her? What about us?" Dean's voice was just a whisper, full of hurt.

Seth caught up fast and glanced between his two friends.

"You are sleeping with each other? You are gay?"

"Shut up!" both men told him angrily and he held up his hands and crawled away a little.

"So you chose your wife. Well I shouldn't be surprised now, should I?"

Dean's hurt quickly turned to anger.

"Dean…you have to understand…a kid…" Roman tried to reason with his friend.

"Changes nothing Roman. Open your eyes man. It is not even yours. It's his!" he pointed at Seth and Roman looked like he was ready to puke just thinking about the possibility.

"Well you know what. I am glad that I made the right decision last night." Dean exhaled.

"What do you mean?"

"He chose me silly."

The three men turned around to the female voice that suddenly sounded from the door that led under deck.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" Seth quickly got up on his feet when he spotted his wife.

"I thought your sister had an accident?!"

Nikki waved her hand.

"Yeah, she crashed her little Prius. She was really devastated and said it was terrible when she hit the parking car. She is fine. I needed a reason to leave the house…"

"To be with Dean?" Roman concluded the quickest and he started to laugh.

"Yes." Nikki scrunched her little nose and looked at Dean, arms crossed over her chest.

"Wohoo. Hold on. What are you saying? That you are leaving me?" Seth piped up now.

"You are my wife!"

"And you cheated on me!" Nikki shot back.

"And so did you!" he spouse answered equally heated.

Dean just watched the conversations between the three people. What a stupid mess this was.

Last night he had made his decision. Kick Roman out of his life and get Nikki to run away with him. And it all had worked out until Seth had shown up. And then Roman. He wanted to be far away from this crappy town by now!

"Shut up!" he said now but no one listened to him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he boomed now and the three people were quiet instantly.

"I slept with you Roman from time to time, because look at you. Who wouldn't? And you were a good lay but that's it. And I slept with Nikki and she had a way to crawl under my skin. She made me actually feel like a person and not like dirt under someone else's shoe. She took care of me. So for all that I care, I will take her with me and we will leave this crappy place. Like right now. I don't care how you two deal with your Renee situation because I have to think about myself for once. So get of the boat. Now."

Roman actually managed to look hurt but when his eyes landed on Seth they got hard again. And Seth looked at Nikki. Shaking his head he left the boat.

"I gave you everything you know? What has he to offer?" he asked once his feet landed on the pier.

"Beside a bigger dick? He offered me the world." Nikki smiled sweetly at her husband.

Roman huffed and left the boat as well.

"I hope you know what you are doing Ambrose." Were his parting words.

"We will be fine. Don't you worry. I hope you can fix your problems. Could one of you…?" Dean nodded towards the ropes and both Seth and Roman opened them and threw them on board.

"Stay safe." Roman said and left. Seth bit his lower lip and studied the two people left on the boat.

"Guess I can't complain, can I? You fooled me Nikki. But okay. Bye."

And he walked briskly after Roman.

Dean sighed once the two men were further away. He turned to steer the boat out of the harbor.

"Is this really what you want Nik?" he asked when he started the machines.

Nikki put an arm around his waist and snuggled up closely to him.

"Bring me that horizon captain." She said and Dean steered the boat towards the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So really I could have gone either way. For the longest time Roman was the affair but then he chose the kid and Dean burst into tears like a sissy and I deleted that.**

 **So I had to come up with a bang and that was Nikki. I like to think that it was Roman in chapter 1 Dean slept with and the other times it was Nikki.**

 **Thank you all for guessing along with me. I hope I was able to entertain you a little.**

 **Now I will go on a bit of a break. In November I will go on my wrestling trip to England to watch Raw and Smackdown in Manchester (YAY!) and later will be a German houseshow in Stuttgart with Seth (hot!). I am looking forward to that Wrestling week! Hopefully I come back with tons of ideas.**

 **I still have this one idea in my head but I can't get around to properly write it.**

 **So stay tuned. Along the way will be more from "Caught in the act", just saying.**

 **Take care for now everyone!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and this story and thanks for all the lovely reviews. HUGS!**


End file.
